


First Love is the Deepest

by winter_angst



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Albert is a sweet man, Arthur is a good boy, Cowboys, Fluff, M/M, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Arthur has a habit of finding Albert in his moment of need. Maybe it’s fate?
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	First Love is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> A treat for the lovely Kalika999 and my first attempt at fanfic for Red Dead Redemption 2 so I hope you enjoy it.

Arthur patted Beatrice, a beautiful tawny hued Belgian he’d freed from a wagon after another robbery gone wrong thanks to that idiot Micah. She nickered at his touch, the steady thump of her hooves against the well worn path helped ease some of the stress weighing on his shoulders. 

Arthur didn’t pretend to be a good man and should people mistake him as such, well, he set folks straight. He’d killed for greed and in anger, living the life of an outlaw as he followed Dutch religiously. He was a father to Arthur, had taken him in when he was a boy. Dutch and Hosea had raised him into the man he was — if it was fair to blame anyone for what he was. 

Sometimes, Arthur had to break away from camp and from the stress of Blackwater and Dutch’s odd behavior. Thankfully Valentine offered several options to fill his time: hunting, fishing, and hunting down wild horses for a few bucks at the local stables or a bit more if he made the journey to the fence. 

But lately Arthur had found a different stress relief. He went by the name of Albert Mason. He was a strange fellow, always finding his way into some trouble or another and by some turn of fate, Arthur ended up there to save him. His presence was comforting, his slow deep voice could soothe whatever worry Arthur was carrying. 

He was just so different from the men Arthur typically happened upon, Arthur was drawn to him, intent on figuring out what it was that drew him in.

He wasn’t actively looking for him, he was just wandering intent on taking a few days away from camp. Just him and his horse and some goddamn peace and quiet without any talk about the next big plan to rustle up enough money to properly flee from the law for good. 

Arthur was just beginning to think about finding a good place to make camp when a familiar voice drifted toward him. 

“Mr Morgan!” 

“Whoa,” Arthur said, giving a gentle pull of the reins to stop Beatrice. 

“Mr Morgan! A moment please!”

Arthur led Beatrice off the path and carefully through the long grass. He knew the land was pocketed with marshes. Following the voice, Arthur came across a familiar sight: Albert Mason with his camera all set up and a flushed expression.

The man never did quit, whether it was wolves intent on eating him or coyotes stealing his equipment, he still loved the wildlife in this untamed land. 

“Mr Morgan, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Albert laughed in relief, approaching him. “I’m out here to photograph this herd of wild mustangs and you...you, Mr Morgan have a way with horses that, I’ll be, I've never seen! I must, once more, ask your assistance.”

Arthur rose a brow, sliding from his saddle. Albert’s horse was standing to the side, eyeing his owner as if he took thought the man might be a bit mad or at least daft. “And what help can I offer ya? Probably be best if you don’t end up trampled.”

Albert laughed merrily. “Yes, yes I agree Mr Morgan! If you would be so kind as to round the herd this way I could take some truly wonderful photos!”

Refusal never even crossed Arthur’s mind, immediately climbing back up into well worn saddle to find the herd Albert had spotted. The man always knew where to find the animals he was looking to photograph so he had hardly ticked Beatrice up to a trot before he saw a herd grazing on the rise. 

“Well I’ll be,” Arthur laughed in disbelief and clucked his tongue, steering Beatrice around to the left. 

Driving the herd was easy, the muted thunder of hooves were like a sweet melody and the gust of the wind carried the sweet smell of open land. Thoroughbreds, mustangs and morgans raced across the land, directly in front of Albert’s camera. 

There was a flash of light and Arthur veered Beatrice to the left of the photographer who had a wide toothy smile that gave Arthur a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Oh Mr Morgan, this photograph is just perfect — I could kiss you, I’m so happy.”

Beatrice came to a stop as Arthur mulled the statement over, in shock. Albert looked at where the horses had stopped, already resuming grazing. Sliding from the saddle, Arthur was hit with the setting sun and the brilliant colors painted along the mountain's shadows. He wasn’t certain what happened next but their lips were pressed together.

It was brief, a contact of skin before Arthur took a step back, eyes wide with panic.

Albert was quiet for a moment, surprise etched across his face before it smoothed to a calm smile. “Well, Mr. Morgan, I think that beat the gorgeous shot I just took. So I thank you.”

Arthur grunted softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “Yeah,” Arthur tipped his hat awkwardly. “Yer welcome, Mr Mason.”

Albert was back to fussing with his camera but looked over his shoulder at Arthur. “Mr. Morgan, can I make a request?”

“Yeah. Anythin’.”

“Call me Albert.”

Arthur looked at the grazing horses, the sunset, and then at the man packing away his camera. “Only if you do me a favor.”

“And what would that be, Mr Morgan? I owe you more than one, you know.”

“Call me Arthur and we’ll call it even.” 

Albert turned around with a smile. “I’ll gladly do that for you, Arthur.”


End file.
